


Delicate

by cinty2000



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne Being an Idiot, Bruce Wayne Loves Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a little dense, Bruce is worried about Dick, Bulimia, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick being a bratty brat, Dick doesn't know what he's doing, Dick has eating disorders, Dick is anorexic, Dick is fifteen years old, Dick is in love with Bruce, Dick is so skinny, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Laxatives, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Protective Bruce, Protective Bruce Wayne, Robin - Freeform, Wally is the worst conscience, Worried Alfred Pennyworth, more tags will be added, teenage infatuation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinty2000/pseuds/cinty2000
Summary: Dick have already made his decision, he would do his best to win Bruce’s heart, even if that made him a delicate, fragile, little and skinny doll...P.S. Cover and fanart of the story made by me.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 66
Kudos: 80





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctulier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is determined to do whatever it takes to like Bruce, even if that means becoming as skinny as Asian women who are sexually attractive to his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing a story about eating disorders ... So there it is. I hope you guys enjoy it ❤️🙌🏻
> 
> I would like to mention that English isn’t my mother tongue so the story might have a few mistakes.  
> I'd be very grateful if you help me to correct any mistake that you notice (if there are any).

** __ **

** _Gotham city, January (end-month)  
_** **Dick's introduction to anorexia.**

_"Look delicate and svelte,"_ that idea had been tormenting Dick after observing the fascination on Bruce's face when he went out with all those "perfect body" models. He knew well that his mentor's interest was merely superficial, but still, he couldn’t help but feel irritated at the thought.

Superficial or not, those Asian skeletons liked Bruce and Dick wanted Bruce to notice him. Although the damn mirror in his room told him that he wouldn’t make it.

Richard Grayson had become a beautiful 15 year old teenager. His body had matured faster than the body of many boys his age —thanks to his rigid training as Robin, where he had acquired a certain amount of muscle mass that fit perfectly in his body— and although people envied his figure, it wasn’t what he wanted.

With everything and muscles, Dick was a slim person, but all those models were skinnier because they didn’t have fat or muscle (the teenager had noted).

The young boy thought about going on a diet several times, he even told his best friend, Barbara —who looked at him as if he had lost his mind—. Dick still remembers the conversation perfectly.

**"Rob, are you kidding me?"** she had asked.

**"I'm being serious,"** replied the guy with annoyance.

**"Don’t be silly. If you lose weight you'll surely disappear. You better knock that idea the Barbie Chantel probably gave you,”** the redhead reprimanded him.

Dick has never understood Barbara's adversity towards Chanel. The girl was the only person —from that stupid school of wealthy pretenders— who had genuinely wanted to be his friend and who didn't care about his circus background.

***

Dick sighed a little and finally decided to go eat with his blonde friend, whose figure he envied. "Hey Blondie," he greeted, not very cheerful.

Chanel, the young model, looked at her friend surprised. Dick Grayson was the happiest being in the world, and seeing him sad was almost a sacrilege. "Did something happen, flying boy?"

"Not really," he said chewing —reluctantly— one of the pancakes Alfred had sent him for lunch.

"Don't sell me that Dick because I'm not going to buy it," Chanel said squeezing the young man's shoulder, tightly. "So put that pancake down and spill the beans because as much as I want to know what's going on in your mind without asking you, I can't. I'm a witch, but not that kind of witch,” the girl said, and then she looked at the little small laugh her friend let out, feeling satisfied with herself.

Dick looked at the girl undecided, What would Chanel think? Would she help him or act the same way as Barbara? Maybe, just maybe, if Dick was right, Chantel was the person who could solve his problems.

Despite her tender age, Chanel had become one of Gotham's most famous models and she owed it all to her doll body. When he looked at her, he saw in her all those beautiful women that attracted Bruce. Surely she know the secret.

"Hey, Chanel... What do you do to be so skinny?” Dick finally questioned trying not to seem desperate. Also, he crossed his fingers hoping the girl would help him.

"Why do you want to know that, sweetheart?" the young girl asked a little confused, would Dick want to lose weight? But he already had a georgous body. If he lost weight, he would also lose his attributes —his glorious butt—.

"I know it sounds silly but... I'd like to lose weight," Dick muttered a little embarrassed.

“Honey, I'm sure there’s more fat in a natural yogurt than in your body. Plus, you don't have thaaat much muscle,” the model observed.

"I've heard that a lot of times," the boy complained frustrated. If someone, whoever it is, tells him that again, he would hang it.

"Is that so," the model agreed softly. "And... What are you really looking for: weigh less or decrease your mass?"

When Dick heard Chanel he can't help but open his mouth in some surprise because that meant she was going to help him. "Mass," he replied without hesitation.

"Before I tell you my secret, you must swear not to tell anyone" Chanel said a little serious. The girl knew that what she was doing wasn’t right, but she didn’t want anyone's help. She live happily like this and — her lifestyle — do not harm to others.

"I promise!" said the acrobat with conviction, making the circus oath with his hands.

"Okay," the girl began, saying to herself that —Dick was too smart to listen to her terrible advice—. "My secret is that I basically don't eat."

Dick frowned, hoping for more. The boy thought that Chanel was going to reveal some teas that made him lose weight and some Asian technique that was related to needles. "So you don't eat?" he questioned a little incredulously. "But Bruce has told me that not eating is bad for our health and that it also makes us gain weight and—"

"Not so if you do it my way," Chanel interrupted. "It’s a gradual process... You have to get your body used to it by decreasing the food portions until it doesn't need it."

"It sounds logical, but where do you get the nutrients to survive?" Dick questioned again.

"I consume vitamins and food supplements when my activities are too consuming," she explained pulling out of her backpack a bottle of a brand that Dick recognized, one of the many brands that 'Wayne Enterprises' sponsored. “For example, today we have the 'Physical Education’ class —plus I have to practice with the cheerleaders— so I need it.”

"I see," said the young acrobat thoughtfully. "Anything else you recommend me?"

"Don't forget to drink at least 2.6 quarts of water... It’s very important that you stay hydrated," she started,listing with her fingers. "You should also do 2 hours a day of cardio, if it's 3, better" she said counting another finger. "And you can afford to drink unsweetened teas and occasionally eat some fruit, I recommend you tangerines or raspberries."

"Thanks, Chanel," said Dick with a sincere smile. The blonde's words were just what he needed.

"I won't say 'you’re welcome' because those tips are so bad, I told you about them because I can't deal with your sad puppy face" the blonde sighed taking her friend's hands and looking at him seriously. "Dick ... I want you to think better of it. You’re a healthy handsome boy with an amazing physique and if that weren’t enough, with the best heart in the world. You don't need these superficial things—"

"Neither do you," replied Dick, clicking his tongue.

"I have no choice... Look Dick, we are not talking about me, we are talking about you." She said grabbing the acrobate by the face to look at him. "I’m not scolding you, Idon’t want to decide for you... Just tell me that you'll think about it —before doing anything—."  Chanel asked genuinely. The remorse was already eating into her skin. The girl is usually a nightmare with people, but she wasn’t that with Dick. Dick is the best person (also the only) she has ever met in Gotham and with all her heart, she hopes there won’t be nothing that breaks that bright and pure boy.

"Okay," the guy nodded, removing the girl's hands from her face and squeezing them gently.

Chanel, still restless, continued to convince Dick not to follow in his footsteps, but he only pretended to listen to her with one of the many false smiles that only Alfred and Bruce knew weren’t true.

_ Dick had already made his decision, he would do his best to win Bruce’s heart, even if that made him a delicate, fragile, little and skinny doll. _

_ **** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my new Beta reader, Noctulier ❤️❤️
> 
> If you like the story and want me to continue, let me know in the comments.


	2. No more cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's anorexia has started, but somehow he feels he needs something else... How will he lose weight if Bruce and Alfred take care of their diet? The excuses are running out and he hasn’t reached his goal.

**Gotham city, March  
** **Two months with anorexia.**

Dick noticed Bruce's gaze throughout the training, he knew his mentor had perceived his weight loss. The young man would have jumped for joy if he had seen desire or interest in the adult's eyes, but it was the opposite. It wasn’t the hungry Brucie Wayne who saw him but it was Batman who seemed to be looking for answers.

"What do you want me to tell you? I just lost a little weight," said the young sidekick, looking at his mentor with annoyance.

"I could tell," the older man muttered dryly, pulling off Batman's hood.

The man's response did nothing but irritate him, was that all he had to say? He felt so stupid for even thinking that Bruce would praise his new figure. Maybe if he pressed him a little, he could get the older's attention.

"No — Robin, you look so good — for me?" the younger joked, modeling his legs that in a few weeks had stopped looking somewhat sturdy.

Bruce growled and started walking towards the Batcomputer, leaving the younger one behind. Without giving up, the acrobat followed him.

"Golly gosh, you're jealous!" Dick said with false surprise. "Don't worry, boss. Ma'am has a recipe that will take all those extra pounds off."

"Dick," Bruce growled with warning as the young man stroked his abs ‘innocently.’

The reckless young man, who wasn't intimidated, refused to withdraw his hand. Instead, he continued his act and raised his hand to Bruce's mighty chest. "Although ma’am has a rule. If you tell someone else the recipe, I’ll have to kill you, big boy." he said quietly.

"Cheeky," the older snorted, concentrating his gaze on his pupil's body in silence. "You've been doing a lot of cardio, any reason?" he questioned, looking away from the big computer.

"We acrobats need to weigh less to perform our stunts effectively but you already know that," Dick hummed, stretching his arms lazily. "You are the brute force and I’m the agile and flying bird."

"Hmm—" the bat snorted.

"Master Bruce, I thought you had already overcome that language." Alfred's voice echoed through the cave drawing their attention. Dick laughed loudly, when it came to making fun of Bruce's habits, the older man had the best jokes... And they said that the butler had no sense of humor.

"We should give him credits Alfie, today he only used 'the GrumbleGrowl’ eight times. A new record!” said the young man looking with a smile at the grumpy face of his mentor.

"Indeed," the butler nodded, giving the boy a knowing look. "I suggest celebrating it with a dessert, any suggestion, Master Bruce?"

"Anything’s fine," the adult replied, using words as Alfred had asked, although it was actually a request disguised as order. **"Gentlemen do not communicate as animals, Master Bruce,"** the butler scolded him.

(***)

"Is there a problem with the cake, Master Dick?" the butler questioned, frowning almost imperceptibly. He would never admit it, but he was slightly offended that the young man had been rejecting his dishes and pastry for a few days.

"No, Alfie—" the young man stammered reciving the incredulous gaze of the grandpa and the inquisitive gaze of his mentor.

Nervously, the young man decided to eat some bites of the delicious chocolate cake that the old and "fat" Dick would have enjoyed. However, his old self no longer existed because he had been replaced by a 'svelte' young man who had the ability to count calories from food, and that cake had too many.

"I've never seen a young man eat a chocolate cake reluctantly." the butler said dryly.

"Neither do I," agreed the owner of the mansion. "Rare enough... and more when it comes to the boy who declared himself the number one fan of your desserts."

Dick ignored the comments trying to eat the dessert that in the end he could not finish. _"400 calories that will go to my legs, 400 calories that could ruin my figure"_ the young man repeated mentally feeling disgust, thinking about the number of snacks he’ll have to keep in bags, snacks that if he doesn’t manage to give someone will end up in the trash.

"I think my stomach hurts," Dick complained, looking at his mentor with anguish.

"You should have said it before. Alfred would not have made the cake in that case,” the mentor said, looking disapprovingly at his protégé. "Since when does it hurt?" Bruce questioned deciding that he would scold the teenager another time.

"Since three days ago, maybe more—" the young ward said taking advantage of the situation.

"That must be why Master Dick had been rejecting my pastry," said the butler aloud, providing that explanation mostly to himself. "Young sir, it was very irresponsible of you not to say anything."

"I'll call Dr. Thompkins to check on you, so you're not going to get an infection." Bruce spoke authoritatively.

"N-no need," said Dick quickly. “They are only cramps and nausea. No fever, no diarrhea. Nothing that good Alfie's magic chicken soup can't fix.”

"Hn—" the older growled agreeing. "Go rest, Alfred will bring you the soup in a while."

"Would it be okay if I added a chamomile tea to the menu, Master Dick?" the butler asked looking at the teenager.

"I would really appreciate it, Alfie."

(***)

Once Dick reached his room, he felt calmer. With that excuse, neither Bruce nor Alfred would force him to eat, but that excuse was not going to last forever, maybe a week at most. If his guardian and the old butler continued to care for and control his diet, he could never reach his goal. Without thinking twice the teenager took his cell phone, he was sure that Chanel would tell him what to do.

_7:30 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_Blondieee, are you there?_

_7:32 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_What do you want, Dickie? I'm in the middle of something._

_7:33 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_What are you doing? Are you still playing that cheesy girl game? 😂_

_7:33 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_FYI MysticMessenger has a lot of action._

_7:33 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_What if you better get yourself a real boyfriend?_

_7:34 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_I would have if your dad suddenly decided that I would be an excellent stepmother for you._

_7:34 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_Chaaaaanel!_

_7:36 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_I'm just kidding, honey. Now, let's get serious and tell me what you need before I go to put on my night masks._

_7:38 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_What do you do when you can't skip meals?_

_7:38 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_What are you talking about?_

_7:42 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_I can skip meals at school or when I eat in my room... but I can't do it in the presence of Bruce and Alfred watching me like hawks. Today they made me eat a chocolate cake and even though I was able to get away at the end, my excuses are running out._

_7:43 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_Did you really just write to me for this?_

_7:45 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_Please, Chanel. You are the only one who can help me, I’m desperate._   
_Please,_   
_please,_   
_please,_   
_🐶🐶🐶._

_7:50 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_Geez, Grayson! Okay, I’ll help ya... Tomorrow at school I’ll tell you what I do when I’m forced to eat and I can’t avoid it._

_7:51 PM: Flying boy 🦜  
_ _You are my savior blondie..._

 _7:54 PM: Chanel 👑  
Wait_ _a minute..._

_7:58 PM: Chanel 👑  
You know something, Grayson? I think I better tell you after a month... I don't think you're ready yet._

_7:59 PM: Flying boy 🦜  
Why do you say that?_

_8:02 PM: Chanel 👑  
Nothing special, just listen to me._

_8:04_ _PM: Flying boy 🦜  
You won't be avoiding telling me, will you?  
_

 _8:07_ _PM: Chanel 👑_

_It offends me that you think that. I promise for my beauty that I’ll tell you all next month._

_8:08 PM: Flying boy 🦜  
Thank you! ❤️❤️❤️ Had I told you that you are my best friend?_

_8:08 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_Ugh, flatterer._

_8:09 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_I'm telling the truth, Blondie._

_8:11 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_Barbara is your best friend, Grayson._

_8:12 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_Barbara and you._

_8:15 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_Whatever you say, see ya tomorrow._

_8:17_ _PM: Flying boy 🦜_  
 _Love ya <3 Rest._

_8:26 PM: Chanel 👑_   
_You know when I play this game, I don't rest._

_8:31 PM: Flying boy 🦜_   
_Yup, I know;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> If you like the story and want me to continue, lett me know in the comments. I'd also like to read your thoughts about the chapter. By the way... 
> 
> Since English isn’t my mother tongue, the story could’ve some mistakes 🙌🏻 I would be grateful if you guys help me by correcting any mistake you notice ❤️


	3. Pressures and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick discovers a new way to stay skinny, but he could be attempting against his own health. 
> 
> Barbara and Bruce are a little concerned about the young acrobat, but their deductions about what has been happening to him are far from the truth because it has been easy for Dick to lie to them.

** Gotham city, April  
** ** Three months with anorexia,   
****introduction to bulimia. **

  
“So you throw up the food and that's it?" Dick questioned with a frown. "Chanel, that can cause you injuries to the throat and esophagus, including gastrointestinal disorders."

"I don't know much about that, but so far nothing has happened to me." the young woman replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, you shouldn't listen to me, Dick. You're already very thin, you don't need this.”

"And you do need it?" the boy asked somewhat annoyed. Her friend had already told him repeatedly that she had no choice, that the world of modeling is very competitive. Despite this, Dick was still upset.

"You promised you wouldn't reproach me anymore," the blonde claimed.

"Okay, I'm sorry—" the acrobat apologized with a sigh. "It's just that... I'm very stressed. I gained a few pounds again because of Alfred; I can't refuse his food, not after seeing the disappointment in his eyes every time I do it.”

"Like I told you, if you can't refuse meals, throw them up," Chanel repeated. “If you feel like you can't do it, I recommend you taking laxatives then. You know, with them you can pretend you're sick to the stomach —you shouldn't take them often, because they could take you to the doctor—."

"I'll consider it," Dick hummed, playing with the straw of his iced tea. "By the way, how do you make yourself vomit? I'm not very sensitive, so I think it would be difficult for me."

"Hmm... I tend to gag with my toothbrush, it's a classic." The girl explained taking a sip of her friend's tea. Dick, for his part, hadn't bothered, he was very used to sharing whatever it was with Chanel. "Although sometimes I put something bitter on the brush —lemon, bicarbonate, mustard, etc— When I don't have my tootbrush in hand I use my finger. And, if none of that works, I watch videos of people vomiting... Trust me Dickie, whether you have an insensitive stomach or not, those videos make anyone fall.”

"I think I already got nauseous just listening to you," said the younger one, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"I told you," the young model mocked.

"Let's talk about anything else," said the acrobat. Talking about people vomiting had reminded him the old Dick. That boy who had eaten so much food that during the patrol threw up his mentor's cloak —twice, Batman reminded him whenever he could— "What are you up to today?"

"I'm gonna to try Japanese teas that helps you burn fat with my mom, do you want to come?" questioned the blonde who had already planned to invite him. "My mom would be happy if you join us, she loves you."

"Ow... Too bad, I would like to go with you but I had already promised Babs that I would go eat with her." Dick said a little sorry. He felt bad when he wasn't with Chanel for being with Barbara or vice versa.

"Don't worry, flying boy. It will be for the next one,” Chanel spoke sympathetically. Although she had some rivalry with the redhead, she don’t want Dick grieved about it. "I'll save you some teas to burn the fat that Barbara will inject into your veins. What will it be now? Pizzas, hamburgers, chinese food...?” questioned the blonde trying to guess.

"Burgers--" replied the young man looking at his friend with anguish.

"Don't worry Dick...  The burgers before 6:00 are not so threatening and, with your metabolism, I’m sure you’ll burn all those calories with three hours of cardio," said the girl trying to cheer up the acrobat.

"You're right," agreed Dick, feeling calmer.

(***)

"Rob —can I ask what the hell happened to you?!" the redhead yelled looking at her friend.

"Geez, Babs... Don't be scandalous, I just lost a little weight," said the younger, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He hadn't lost enough weight for her to make a fuss —nor had Alfred commented on his weight.

"I'm not exaggerating," said the oldest with a pout. "Just look at your legs, Zatanna disappeared the sensual volume and strong muscle or what?"

“They are slimmer now, that's all. Golly gosh, Babs... Not even B made such a fuss.” Dick snorted. For the first time, he damn himself for not wearing those denim pants that made him look more voluptuous —maybe that way, Barbara wouldn't have noticed and they'd skipped this part.

"How can I not make a scandal? I mean, you went from having athlete legs to idol legs.” Barbara mentioned looking at her friend's legs that were lacking in muscle. "You didn’t go on a hunger strike to get Bruce's attention, did you?"

"Babs, really shut up—" the younger silenced. Her friend's gaze only made him self-conscious. "I do have a lighter body, yes... We acrobats need it to do our stunts better. There’s nothing else,” said Dick, shielding himself in that argument.

"Okay, okay... You're right," the redhead relented. "Do whatever you want as long as that glorious butt remains intact," she added with a wink.

"My butt appreciates your concern for him," said the acrobat sarcastically.

"Well... Let's feed him so that he remains voluptuous, muscular and fat" the young girl laughed pulling her friend towards the table. "The truth is that I surpassed myself, the hamburger is so big that I don't think even—the wonder boy— can handle it."

"Oh yeah?" the teenager questioned feeling suddenly anxious.

"Look at these masterpieces!" Barbara exclaimed showing two huge and big hamburgers.

As soon as Dick saw the burgers, he couldn't help but make a calorie-counting table in his mind.

  * Bread. That homemade hamburger bread, covered with a little oil, must have at least 240 calories.
  * Meat. All those three pieces of meat should have a total of 900 calories, almost 1,000.
  * Cheese. If his visual scale didn't fail, the burger had about 80 grams of yellow cheese. He could bet that of that was about 160 calories.
  * Bacon. His eyes did not deceive him, among all that meat there were 100 grams of bacon and 570 calories.
  * Mayonnaise, ketchup, barbecue sauce. He doesn't even want to think about it, but he knew it was a number greater than 200 calories.



Before his eyes, there was a meal of more than 2000 calories. Old Dick Grayson would have loved it; but the new Dick — who consumed less than 800 calories a day —was horrified.

"It looks delicious," the younger boy sobbed feeling desperate, preferring to eat a disgusting bowl of spinach with hava beans, sardines, and mushrooms —all those things he hated— that even finish half of that big fat bomb.

"Wow, I haven't seen you cry for food in a long time—" Babs commented surprised. "I definitely should have surpassed myself." she said to herself with a satisfied smile.

Dick just nodded and said nothing more. He ate the burger with anguish, nausea, and anxiety. Barbara would have noticed but, she was busier eating her own delicacy.

Before crying right there and worrying her friend, Dick went to the bathroom to vent his guilt. The poor boy couldn't help but desperately hit and scratch the walls, thinking _"If I don't get rid of this fat right now, it will stay in my body and I will have a body that Bruce won't like."_

That whole show ended soon, when Dick saw a toothbrush and a bottle of laxatives. The young acrobat didn’t take long to remember the talk he had in the morning with his model friend. He remembers being uncomfortable with those methods, the young boy knew that these have often damaged people's health; but at the time he couldn't care less.

Doing it once wasn't going to kill him, was it? Also, Chanel had told him that these methods were in case of emergency, and this was an emergency, wasn't it?

**"I wish Chanel were here..."** Dick complained quietly. **"What should I do... take Gordon's laxatives or make me vomit?"** he questioned looking at himself in the mirror.

**"Make yourself vomit, flying boy,"** said the imaginary Chanel in front of the mirror —who was nothing more than Dick with a towel on his head.

After ‘listening’ to his inner Chanel, the teenager approached the handwash and tried to make himself vomit by sticking his finger down his throat. Although that had made him retch a few times, he couldn't vomit.

Dick frowned at his finger, when suddenly an idea came to mind. **"Should I do it?"**

Chanel-Grayson-hair-towel came to the rescue appearing again in the mirror. **"That's gross, Dickie. Don’t ever think of that."**

**“Don't listen to her Rob, it's a great idea. You would have an indirect kiss with a girl,”** said a version of Wally appearing in front of the mirror.

After considering that idea, Dick decided to take Barbara's toothbrush. After all, the acrobat was used to sharing saliva —the bottles of water he shared with B, the cans or glasses of tea he shared with Chanel, and the forks he shared with Barbara when she stole his food.

Without thinking much about it, after washing the brush with soap, Dick caused himself to vomit. For some reason, the papaya hand soap with which he had washed the brush made him so disgusted that the food wasn’t long in coming out. To do this, the young boy was already vomiting in the toilet.

At the end of this, the little guy looked at his vomit unsatisfied. Only a small portion of the burger was out, and he wanted to get it out of his body completely. So, it didn't got long for him to take two laxative tablets. Probably in a few minutes, he could say goodbye to that fat bomb.

(***) 

"Barbara told me you threw up," Bruce announced frowning, hiding his concern for the teenager.

"Uhm... yes, a little—" the younger murmured cautiously, there was something in his mentor's voice that gave him signs that Bruce wanted to speak to him.

"I talked to Thompkins about your recent stomach problems..." the oldest spoke without taking his eyes off the road. "She said you could get gastritis—which is a very common thing in teenagers now—"

"I guess," Dick replied a little curtly, where did Bruce want to get to?

"It looks like we've reversed roles today," commented the older man, feeling uncomfortable and wondering why the cheerful acrobat hadn't made a joke to relax the atmosphere as he always did. "I have said more than five words and you less..." he said awkwardly, but without abandoning the stoicism on his face.

"It seems that way," the boy replied simply, waiting for Bruce to finish his unusual conversation.

"...Tell me, Dick —have you been...?"

"I've been...?" the acrobat questioned, encouraging his mentor to continue the question.

"Have you been feeling pressured?" asked the older finally looking at his pupil in the rearview mirror of the car.

"I don't know... Maybe, a little—" replied the teenager, a little annoyed. "Why do you ask?"

_"Perhaps I would not feel this way if a certain person noticed me and realized the changes I have made to please him at least physically,"_ thought the younger one.

“You have responsibilities that no teenager your age has. All that pressure could be causing you stress-induced gastritis,” Bruce explained briefly. “Is there something that overwhelms you? Has the burden of being Robin been weighing heavily on you?”

Dick looked at his mentor as if he were talking nonsense and then he yelled, “No! It's not that at all! I-- I've just felt a little pressed because everyone in school expects a lot from me for ‘being the son of the Prince of Gotham’... It's hard to deal with all those pretentious and hypocritical people." the acrobat excused himself, although the above was not entirely a lie.

Actually, this was a perfect opportunity. If Bruce believed that Dick had gastritis, he could get away with it. In the first place, they would not suspect that he had been lying about his stomach aches; second, he could use gastritis symptoms to avoid eating; and third, if vomiting did any damage to him, he could blame gastritis.

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" the older questioned a little abruptly.

"I thought it was just a nonsense—" said the younger, playing the victim.

"Dick..." Bruce growled the acrobat's name. "Robin trusts Batman and you should know that Dick Grayson could trust Bruce Wayne—" said the older, sending the younger a soft look in the rearview mirror while he was driving. "You can trust me." Bruce repeated emphasizing the words.

"Thanks, B," said Dick honestly, because Bruce had been.

The young boy stomach has hurted —it hadn't been the laxatives, or the lack of food, or the effort he had made throwing up— from the guilt that had flooded him for lying to Bruce.

_ "I'm sorry, Bruce. I don't know what I'm doing." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter as much as me. 
> 
> I'd like to read your thoughts about the chapter. 
> 
> Please don’t forget to leave your comment, because they are the driving force of us writers to continue writing with enthusiasm.
> 
> Since English isn’t my mother tongue, the story could’ve some mistakes 🙌🏻


	4. The boy needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce doesn't want to accept that there is something wrong with Dick. He thinks the reason Dick has been losing weight is Robin.  
> Everyone except him notices that the teenager needs help.

**Gotham city, June  
** **Five months with anorexia,  
** **two months with bulimia.**

“Hey riddle riddle, the cat and the fiddle," Robin sang, appearing which showman in front of Catwoman and the Riddle who were fighting over a gem. "The bird jumped over the thieves," the young man continued happily adapting that children's song* by looking at the adults mockingly. "The bat laughed to see such a shameful attempted robbery... And the gem ran way from the jerks" he hummed just as his mentor revealed himself in the shadows.

"Very funny, little bird... But the last verses do not fit with the song—" the Riddle spoke, cleverly snatching the jewel from the feline woman. "Bats don't laugh and this isn't an attempted robbery until you heroes prevent the villain from stealing the jewel."

"Riddler... from R to R I tell you the obvious. B is going to catch you, so I recommend you give back the gem, just look at Miss Cat; she has already given up.” said the acrobat stretching lazily. He hoped that both villains accepted their defeat to the good —if he was honest with himself, he felt a little tired but he couldn't leave Batman alone; his role as Robin was to take care of his back.

"I haven't given up," Selina chimed in, staring at the teenager. "I'm just a little shocked... You weren't so skinny the last time I saw you."

The man in green looking at the younger one, nodded agreeing with the woman, "The lady with the whip is right... I mean, been bones since I saw you, Robin." Nygma scoffed earning a murderous look from Batman.

"Geez... you guys too? I've only lost a little weight. Anyway, it's none of your business.” he exclaimed annoyed. People were exaggerating. It had been a few months since he had lost a few pounds, yes... But he still didn't get the result he wanted so much, or that was what the little teenager believed.

"Robin," Bruce scolded looking at his ward. The young man was distracting himself from the mission and he knew that these people's "false interest" in their protégé was a distraction. Although the truth was, the man had a blindfold— He didn't want to admit that Dick's condition was worse than he presumed and if he could, he would ignore all the people who pointed it out to him. Because for Bruce, Dick is untouchable and he has nothing wrong... For Batman, Robin was perfect.

The small distraction, caused the respective thieves, were about to escape. However, the bat reacted quickly and managed to catch the Riddle in a net that had been specifically made for him. The villain snorted and —tangled and everything— managed to sit as he could with the gem in his hand.

All four knew it, this confrontation seemed like a joke because no one but the Riddle was focused. As much as Bruce was the king of stoicism —and could control his feelings and emotions— he kept thinking about his ward, he knew Dick was hiding something from him and he couldn't deduce it. On the other hand, when Selina saw Dick, she couldn't help but thinking about a childhood friend of hers who died of eating disorders. And the young acrobat... Well, he was struggling not to faint because from the drive to the museum, he was sweating cold and as much as he wanted to deny it, the dizziness worsened —his body was retaliating for the lack of food, again.

Bruce was the first of the three to return to all his senses. He left his place next to Selina and Dick, taking firm steps to where the man dressed in green was. "Why do you want the jewel?" Questioned the bat lifting the net and, in turn, the man who was trapped in it.

"You disappointed me this time, Batman," Nygma scoffed looking at the jewel. "Usually, you know my plans even before I planned them... I think it's pretty obvious why I want this gem. Look inside, she will tell you.”

Bruce peeked in but couldn't see anything in the gem. Frowning, the man rebembered that closed-heart people couldn’t use the gem nor could it be used against them.

"You don't see anything, huh?" stated the Riddle. "It’s a shame, I can’t attack you with it... The beautiful water gems —which change color and shape— have the amazing power to show what we love, want, feel, see, hear, think and what we don't say, they make us transparent beings —But, with people like you, it turns into a black diamond and nothing is seen. After all, the rumors didn’t lie, you’re a dark being." Nygma spoke, laughing cruelly at the hero.

"Robin," Batman roared, calling out to the young hero. "I want you to take away the jewel from him and see with it why he wants it," the older ordered.

"No need to—" Selina interrupted, approaching the bat. "I saw what he wanted... If you let Robin see what he wants, Nygma most likely will too."

"Just like I saw your dream of living in Egypt and becoming the cat empress with the stupid millionaire Brucie Wayne?" questioned the aforementioned mocking the woman.

Ignoring the man and watching the woman closely, Batman growled and agreed to speak to her. He knew that the Riddler issue wasn'tthe only topic she wanted to talk about and —he deciphered it because since Robin had appeared, she didn't take her eyes off the boy for a second. To keep Dick from listening, he decided to take the woman to about three buildings away. He didn’t care much for the Riddle since he trusted his partner's ability.

"Oh, little bird... You are a bad, bad boy, what will your dad say—" the man in green spoke looking at the teenager with a mixture of mockery and malice. "Are you in love with 'daddy’, Robin?"

Looking at the villain, Dick began to breathe almost imperceptibly. Despite all his training —in which he learned to control his emotions— he couldn’t hide the terror that was painted on his face.

"What if he found out, what would he tell you?"

"Shut up!" the boy mumbled barely.

"Aww, just look at that suffering face. Let the stone show us a little more... ”said the older man who ended up looking at the gem a little terrified.

Without anyone expecting it, it turned a pale color and took the shape of a horse. That horse was ridden by a boy whose face couldn’t be seen, a boy who vomited blood, a boy who was consuming himself. Around him, there seemed to be a paradise of delicacies, which was being devoured by a plague of insects that also vomited everything. In the end, the boy was a skeleton surrounded by mirrors that in the half reflected different types of fat children and in the other half a variety of beautiful slim models. The skeleton cried and cried and said that —it was not enough— while it crawled on a race track, where the “Goal” sign was getting further and further away from the boy and, there was no end.

Dismayed and worried after having deciphered the symbolism of the jewel—of course he had, he is the Riddle— he looked at the teenager he had faced many times. "I don't know who you are, but you need help kiddo."

(***)

**Gotham city, July  
** **Six months with anorexia,  
** **three months with bulimia.**

Without pressure, Dick opened his eyes feeling better. He was aware that he had passed out during the patrol. Luckily, this time they were just chasing a puny gang. Although, he knew his mentor wasn’t going to take it lightly.

Since the collapse he suffered that time struggling with the Riddle, Bruce barely let him out. Robin had been on the bench on missions that required more effort — something that bothered him. The boy missed kicking real butts... What he would give to fight against Ivy and Harley or to ruin the psycho clown's plans with his mentor right now.

"Blood sugar again," the older growled, making his pupil jump out of bed.

"I--I'm sorry... I didn't have time to eat before the patrol, I got distracted doing my homework," the younger lied, lowering his gaze. "I promise it won't happen again."

"It will," Bruce spoke sharply. "So Alfred and I made a decision."

"A decision-?" the teenager questioned looking at his mentor, confused. 

"You will know tomorrow," the major replied dryly.

"Don't do that to me!" squealed the acrobat annoyed. "What are you talking about? Tell me, Bruce! What decision?” he demanded, threatening Bruce with a look that said he would get out of bed.

With a heavy sigh, which sounded more like a growl, Bruce sat down next to the young man, beginning to caress the boy's knee trying to trasmitcalm to him. "You will stop being Robin until you recover."

Feeling the air go away, Dick inhaled heavily and as he could, he said to his mentor, "You can't do that to me. First you leave me out of the interesting missions and now this. I'm not going to let you!"

"I can and I will," Bruce spoke dryly. “You are becoming a hindrance during missions. I can't babysit for you while we fight crime.”

"No, no, no, no. I'm not going to obey you!" shouted the teenager, hysterical. "I'm not a kid anymore Bruce, I'm not 11, I'm almost 16!"

"Robin," Bruce started, and yikes, that was Batman's voice.

"It's not fair—" the young man grumbled. “You are doing it as an excuse. You actually still blame yourself for making me Robin, that's your real reason,”

Angry, Bruce took the young man by the shoulders and laid him down on his bed again. "I don't care what you say Dick, for me your health is my priority. Nothing will change my opinion about it, and right now I think being Robin is undermining your physical and emotional well-being."

"Bruce! Look at you, you're delusional!” said the acrobat looking in horror at his mentor.

"No, I'm not... The responsibility that comes with being a hero has led you to suffer from gastritis. Also, you have become very obsessed with training." The adult reproached him, clenching his jaw with tension.

"You do that all the time!" The acrobat demanded. “Training, like the wounds in the patrols, both come with the territory. Also, no one tells you anything when you push yourself, you selfish jerk!”

"We are not talking about me, we are talking about you," the adult barked, clenching his fists angrily. "Just look at you, Dick! You are emaciated, you have lost a lot of weight. We don't need that. You don't need to weigh less to do your stunts better; I don't need you to weigh less to be able to carry you during the maneuvers. Even if you weighed 20 pounds more, I could do it.”

"Everything is your fault! It's all your damn fault!” the acrobat sobbed angrily, slapping his mentor —who looked at him confused and surprised... Why Dick said it was his fault?. "Go away, go away, go away! I don’t want to see you again!”

Bruce moved away from the bed and looked dismayed at the teenager who had started crying out loud.

_ "Don't you love me Bruce?" _

_ "Can't you see I'm doing this for you?" _

_ "Am I not pretty enough?" _

_ "It's because I'm not as skinny as they are, isn't it? So you want me to gain weight, you don't think I'm going to make it ” _

_ "You will see, I'll try harder, much more..." _

After so much thinking, Dick fell asleep and Bruce finally left the room feeling worried, _"What is happening to you, Dick?"_

(***)

"Are you going to consider what Miss Kyle said, Master Bruce?" the butler questioned, looking at the man —who the old man had cared and raised like a son— sitting with his newspaper and coffee in hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alfred," replied Wayne, turning the page of his newspaper with indifference.

"I am sure you know it, sir." said the butler, frowning. "And, if you do not want me to revive you your talk about Master Richard, I recommend that you stop pretending."

"What do you want me to say, Alfred?" he asked tensing his jaw.

"Nothing," the butler snorted dryly. "I just want you to consider what Miss Kyle spoke to you about."

"There is nothing to consider!" Bruce said abruptly. "It's a nonsense, why would Dick do something like that?"

"I cannot answer that, Master Bruce." Alfred spoke, staring at his —son—. "What I can assure you is that this sweet and naughty boy is suffering from an illness and it is certainly not a gastritis or an obsession with training. Furthermore, the behavior of Master Richard corresponds to the attitude of Miss Selina's late anorexic friend.”

"Dick would never... Dick is not like that, Alfred. I do know him." he denied, swallowing the fear that his —father's— words were true.

"Really, Master Bruce," the already annoyed butler complained. "His stubbornness will be the end of this old man."

"I'm not being stubborn... It's just something I can't accept. I just know that —that Dick can't be...”

"Master Bruce," the old man growled indignantly. "...Respectfully, as much as you have compared Richard to an immortal and perfect entity that cannot be affected, he is not. You should not expect the young master to be fine all the time, it is completely absurd.”

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a long silence from both men, Bruce finally decided to speak. "Do you really think Dick could...?"

"I do," the old man simply replied.

"Alright..." Bruce agreed. "Do you think you could keep an eye on him starting tomorrow?"

"Certainly, sir."

"If is not that thing, we will take him to the doctor. It could be that his stomach was not working as it should or was absorbing nutrients. ”

"What you say, Master Bruce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter 🙌🏻
> 
> What do you think of Bruce in this chapter? Do you think Dick will be caught in the act in the next chapter?
> 
> Let me know, I'd like to read your thoughts about the chapter.
> 
> Since English isn’t my mother tongue, the story could’ve some mistakes 🙌🏻 
> 
> *This is the song Dick was singing — at the beginning of the chapter—on his own way.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGlZjQO2R10


	5. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alfred has found some incriminating evidence in Dick's room, Bruce and the butler decided to make a plan to catch Dick vomiting.

**Gotham city, August**   
**Seven months with anorexia,**   
**four months with bulimia.**

“Bruce...?" questioned the young boy confused when he saw his mentor having breakfast, since when does the bat eat breakfast?

"Master Dick, I see that you have been surprised by the presence of Master Bruce. Today, he will keep us company for breakfast,” said Alfred, serving coconut water for the teenager —as he had been suffering from an electrolyte imbalance. "So I beg you to sit down. I know you have been preferring to eat at school, but I hope you can fulfill the whim of —having a good meal— for this old butler,” added the grandpha before the younger could excuse himself. He knew that eating at school was only a ruse so that he didn't eat his food.

"Okay, Alfie—" the uneasy acrobat accepted taking a place next to his mentor. He hadn’t spoken to Bruce since he had removed Robin's cloak from him indefinitely, and not since the heated fight they had because Dick had refused to speak to him.

"Good morning, Dick—" Bruce spoke, taking his eyes off his newspaper to observe his pupil who didn't hesitate to look away.

"Morning," the younger replied reluctantly, taking a sip of the coconut water Alfred served him.

Bruce looked disapprovingly at the teenager's grimace when he spoke to him. Bruce was irritated, Dick had been behaving like a bratty brat. In addition to refusing to speak to him, the acrobat was being very rude —not only with him. He understood that Dick took it out on him, but also on his dates? The last model had left very indignant because Dick —and his friend from Gotham Academy— had made her feel like a fat and plastic whale with unpleasant and "innocent" teasing.

“Young master, you look very quiet," the butler mentioned, noticing the tension between —his masters. "Is there something wrong?" he questioned, bringing a plate of waffles to the teenager, insisting with all his stubborn stewardship on the young man to eat.

"Nothing," replied the acrobat looking at the waffles worried. Perhaps if he had finished his eggs, Alfred wouldn't have insisted on those squares of fat and carbohydrates.

“It seems very strange to me that you are not talking to Master Bruce. The normal thing is that... Master Bruce cannot silence you.” Alfred hummed as the young boy finally gave up and began to eat his breakfast. "You will not still be angry about...?"

"About Robin? Ha, not at all! That would be very immature of my part. Right, Bruce?” Dick interrupted, looking at his mentor. "I just... I've learned to speak when I should, you know. Saying nonsense and silly things is what a child would do, some jokes can hurt sensitive and hypocrite people.”

Bruce frowned at the teenager. "It's true, people must think what they say and, if they have nothing good to say, it is the best that they remain silent. People want to hear the mouth of the wise, not that of the stupid."

"Now does telling the truth make me stupid?" asked the young man with annoyance.

"If you offend people on the road, yes, it makes you an idiot," growled the older man, who knew that Dick was reproaching him for the fight a few days ago.

"I wasn't in the mood. She annoyed me first and you know it well, she mocked my figure and Chanel's. It’s not my fault that the woman envied us just because she's a big fat cow.” Dick yelled angrily, remembering how the plastic Barbie had made her friend feel bad.

"Dick!" Bruce barked in anger at his ward's words.

“I'm just being honest, Bruce… Her entire body was operations. Plastic on the boobs, plastic on the ass, plastic on the legs and, Ugh! Chanel bets that she has had at least three liposuptions on her belly.” the boy replied mercilessly.

"Master Dick, it was enough." the butler scolded firmly.

"It's not fair..." the teenager complained. "I thought you liked skinny girls! You seemed attracted to Asian beauties, I don't get it!" the younger muttered in exasperation. "And now... I see you hanging out with voluptuous women and I—"

"Dick, what are you talking about?" Bruce asked in dismay.

"Nothing, nothing, Bruce... I-I'm—“ Frightened by what he said, the acrobat rose from the table abruptly. “I'm going to go to school. Can we go now, Alfred? Pretty please?”

"I'm going to take you to school," Bruce announced, ready to continue the conversation on the way to school.

"No, I don't want to go with you." Dick denied, raising his voice.

"Dick," the older man warned using the voice of Batman.

"I'm telling you, you're not going to take me to school," grumbled the younger one.

"Stop being a brat!" Bruce scolded now being the one who raises his voice.

"No more Dick, now I'm a brat?"

"Master Dick!" Alfred intervened again looking at the acrobat with disapproval.

"But Alfie... You know if he takes me to school, we'll be arguing on the way to."

“For your sake, I hope you don't. You know how spoiled children are disciplined in this house." said the butler, reminding him that —since at this time there's no Robin cloak to punish him— the discipline would be directly physical.

At the end, the teenager ended up following Bruce, without releasing a word. If the older man believed that on the way to Gotham Academy he was going to get Dick to talk, he was very wrong.   
  


(***) 

Alfred Pennyworth was concerned, not to say very distressed and a endless list of synonyms. As much as he loved —his son— Bruce Wayne, the butler had to say it. Although the man who dressed as a bat was known for his detective skills, —when it comes to things involving his family and feelings— he could be as dense as lead. Furthermore, the butler could always notice the things his master couldn’t.

Alfred knew it, he was quite sure that Dick have been suffering from anorexia and bulimia. He didn't want to be smug or pretentious, but _when had he made a mistake?_ It was no coincidence that most people believed that he was a "super butler" or even a metahuman... But for Bruce, when he was in his stubborn state, the word of the butler wasn’t enough.

Therefore, the poor grandpa had to look for physical evidence that could be scrubbed in the stubborn man's face because although the indications in the adolescent's behavior made the child's situation quite evident, Wayne refused to accept that as evidence. Clearly, the fact that Dick was giving his food to Wally or the testimony of Miss Gordon —who had mentioned that the young lady Chanel had gotten Dick into ideas about losing weight—, both were nothing. Bruce had said that Dick liked to share his food with his “sponger friend” because the redhead loved the butler's kitchen and as for Barbara, Batman attributed that her jealousy of Dick and the blonde's friendship made her say that.

That stubbornness was hurting the family. Sometimes the butler didn't understand why the bat loved to feed himself on self-punishment. Bruce didn't believe that there could be anything wrong with Dick, the young acrobat was the representation of perfection in his mind —he wouldn't say it out loud, though— and, if something bad happened with the teenager; the older man took it the blame. That was one of the reasons why the bat decided for himself that Dick could have gastritis due to the pressure Bruce put him under as Robin —to explain the boy's gastrointestinal problems and the weight loss that’s a consequence of all the times the teenager pushed himself to please Batman—. And now, the results are these: There is a sick, sad, upset and probably dying boy as well as a worried, miserable and mistaken adult.

On the other hand; there was something else that unsettled the butler. Alfred is Alfred and, of course, he had already realized Dick's teenage crush on Bruce. He also suspected that Dick's anorexia had been a young boy’s plan to make the adult notice him, a plan that ended up becoming an eating disorder. The butler didn’t know what would be unleashed if Bruce found out about it. He was sure that the older one would hurt the younger with the idea that he was doing the best for the teenager and, all that could make the man blame himself, as always.

And well, that was the reason why Alfred was in Dick's room. He hoped to find some bags of rotten food which would be a good evidence of the young man's anorexia because it might indicate that the acrobat had been abstaining from eating. The older man promised himself that if Bruce ignore this and don’t accept the younger’s condition, he may consider feeding him with that rotten food, just because of his stubbornness.

During his search, the grandpa expected to find bags of food. However, he found more than that, and he didn't think he was ready for it.

"Oh, my word..." Alfred said pulling out some laxative bottles and several worn out toothbrushes from under the teenager's bed.

The butler supposed that the young man caused himself to vomit but he didn’t expect him to also use laxatives, that would undo his stomach. The boy was killing himself and Alfred felt like he might pass out right there. Dick needed urgent help.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said as soon as the aforementioned answered the phone. "Master Dick needs urgent medical attention."

“Did something happen to him? Did he pass out at school again?” asked the adult trying to stay calm.

"No, none of that," the butler denied, preparing his words. “I found some alarming things under the boy's bed. There were several bottles of laxatives and a few worn out toothbrushes. And with this, you sir know what we are dealing with... you cannot deny it any more. So, I hope you get the young master to the doctor as soon as possible.” 

For his part, Bruce was trying to digest the words of —his father—. Those words that he was hoping were false. However, it didn’t take him long to react because Alfred was right, it was time to accept and act.

"Alfred, I want you to listen to me carefully." Wayne said in Batman mode. “In the cave there is a camera rack, you know which one. I want you to take the group of cameras from block 56 and..."

(***)

"Heya Alfie," Dick greeted the butler on the way to his room.

"Master Dick, I see you are back from school," the butler greeted back with the same impassive expression as ever.

"Indeed, my dear grandpa," Dick joked humorously, imitating the older one.

"How was your day at school?" Alfred questioned naturally, hiding the concern in his eyes when he observed how terribly thin the boy looked in the school uniform that was adjusted many times after the teenager started losing weight.

"Fine... I guess," replied the acrobat grimacing. “I just didn't expect to be invited to eat after school. It totally changed my plans. ”

"Oh, Indeed." said the butler, handing Dick the bottle of water he always asked for at that hour. "Master Bruce told me that after school, you were surprised by the presence of Mr. Allen and your friend Wallace."

"Yeah, it was a surprise until I found out that Bruce had arranged and paid for the food," Dick said, frowning.

"Do not be upset, young sir. Master Bruce was probably trying to compensate you for the morning argument, strange as it may seem..." said the butler, although he knew that the food was far from being a peace offering. "Tell me instead where you went."

“Okay. It was a place of Mexican food. Tacos, burritos and gringas were sold there. It's called ‘Los primos’ or something like that..." Dick explainded a bit surprised. He mean... Yes, he used to talk to Alfred but this day the butler had said more words than usual and also Bruce —even if it was only to scold him.

In accordance with the plan, Alfred pretended surprise and made one of his many disapproving gestures. “I cannot believe Master Bruce has allowed you to eat that greasy food with all those carbohydrates; I do not want to imagine all the oil they used to cook it. I would have prepared something much more delicious and healthy for you instead.”

Hearing the butler, Dick couldn't help but get more worried. He hadn't been able to vomit at the restaurant because of Wally, and now that he gets home —people are just reminding him that he ate a high-calorie meal. And last but not least, since the restaurant he already had a terrible desire to vomit and not only because he wanted to get rid of the fat bomb; in fact, their friends forced him to overeat and his stomach had begun to refuse food.

"Uh, yeah well, you see... Bruce can be very unpredictable," said the acrobat going to the stairs. "Anyway, I'm going to my room. I’m tired and want to rest a little. I-I um, I would appreciate it if no one passed by my room in the meantime, I don't want noise.”

"As you wish, Master Dick," said the butler, retreating into the kitchen.

Once the young boy was sure that Alfred wouldn't follow him, he quickly went to the bathroom of one of the guest rooms. While there, Dick rummaged through the towels to find one of the brushes hidden there. He was barely able to address the toilet; his hands trembled with anxiety, the desire to vomit grew and his stomach was claiming him for the excess food a few hours ago.

He dropped the brush, he didn't even have to use it because he felt the bile rising, he placed his hands on the toilet and began to vomit. It could be seen a disgusting mixture of meat, vegetables and tortilla dough in the water.

Once the boy stopped, cleaning his mouth a little and holding his belly, he went to the toilet to see the food waste. However, it wasn't enough for the teenager. He took the toothbrush again and this time he began to gag. Occasionally he looked up with narrowed eyes and it was there when he realized that, on the toilet lever was a small camera of the cave. He couldn't react, he couldn't do itbefore someone opened the door.

"What on earth are you..?" the butler's voice echoed loudly in the bathroom. "Why are you causing yourself to vomit?"

Frightened, the acrobat threw his toothbrush away and spoke, “No, Alfie… it's not what it seems. I'm sick to my stomach and—"

"Master Dick, do not take me for a fool. I am old but not blind. People who are sick do not induce vomiting or take laxatives,” said  Alfred feeling displeased at the young man's attempt to deny everything.

The teenager turned pale and looked terrified at the butler, "Laxan... H-how do you know that?"

"I found the jars under your bed," the grandpa replied, taking a bottle out of his pocket.

"Alfred, please... For the love of all that's good and holy, don't tell Bruce," the young man pleaded with anguish painted all over his face.

"It’s not necessary, I already know that," said the aforementioned adult appearing out of nowhere.

"You... you were spying on me," the young boy murmured in a shaky voice, looking at his mentor.

"And I'm glad I did," Bruce growled, trying to calm his anger, he wanted to try to understand the teenager, but why was he attempting against his own life? "Dick... I would like to understand the reason that led you to do this."

"This? What do you mean by this? You say it like I'm doing something bad.” said the younger, becoming defensive.

"Dick, you're hurting yourself!" the adult declared with exasperation.

"Master Bruce, you should calm down." Alfred chimed in as he watched the teen shrink into place after the older one spoke.

"You're wrong! My health is perfect. I have no fat, I have no cholesterol, there is nothing that will harm my body. I’m skinny, I’m aesthetically perfect.” the younger grumbled, approaching the older. "I’m pretty, I am beautiful... In Korea people would agree. In the USA people know nothing about beauty, they are behind, they are ignorant..."

"Dick, are you listening to yourself?" questioned the bat, giving in to concern. He didn't know that Dick was that bad.

"Stop talking like I'm saying silly things!" Dick protested angrily.

“Your health isn’t perfect. Passing out is not normal at all.” Bruce said grabbing the acrobat from his shoulders. “You caused yourself gastrointestinal problems, decalcification and cardiac disorders. You lied to us Dick, you played with your health... You made us believe that—"

"I didn't make you believe anything, you alone created your own conclusions about gastritis and the Robin thing—" Dick spat looking at him with hatred. "Also, those problems will pass over time."

"We're going to the doctor right now," the older declared, forcing his grip as the teenager began to struggle.

"Master Bruce, you are hurting him," said the butler, forcing the adult to loosen it.

"Alfred, call a psychologist and a nutritionist. We can't wait any longer."

“You can't do that to me, Bruce! I don't need it, you're acting like a crazy old man.” Dick yelled, looking incredulously at the older man. "You are the only one with traumas who needs the psychologist, I'm fine."

"Master Bruce... Maybe we should do all this tomorrow, it's too late. The next day we could be more sensible and think of good solutions.” Alfred spoke trying to reason with the adult.

"This is not in dispute," the bat ruled. "You have all the symptoms of a person with eating disorders and you need help."

"I promise I will change once I'm thin enough," the teen pleaded.

"Thin enough? You're in the bones, Dick!” the older barked, shaking the younger's shoulders, who groaned.

"That’s not true, I'm still fat!" he complained pitifully. "Why don't you say something to the Asian models you like to date?! On the contrary, you press their slim waists with pleasure and, you lift them... Those models fit very well in your arms and you tighten them while you run your hands over their slim legs.” the minor claimed sobbing.

"Dick, what are you talking about? Why are you so obsessed with that?” Bruce questioned quite shocked, the teenager had mentioned something similar during breakfast and also when they had a fight at that party where the acrobat insulted the voluptuous model.

"It's nothing, just shut up and stop asking me damn questions!" he yelled hiccuping.

"Please Dick, we just want to help you," said Bruce, softening his gaze. Scolding wasn't going to help the boy. As much as it cost him, he must listen to him and be sympathetic.

"You wouldn't understand it Bruce, you could think I'm a weirdo..." the acrobat said quietly —his cheeks wet with tears— hating to see himself so vulnerable in front of Bruce because he didn't want him to look at him as someone weak.

"If you don't try, you won't know," pressed the older. "So I need you to talk to me."

"I’m not going to do it!" spoke the teenager trying to push his mentor away. He hated to admit it, but he had lost strength in the past few months.

"Dick..." the bat warned.

"Let me go, Bruce!" He demanded while trying to slap the older man to get releasing.

"Not until we talk." He said dodging the teen's blows.

"I told you I don't want to talk!" he shouted using his entire being to free himself from the adult.

Quickly, Dick made his way to the balcony of the guest room. Once there, he began to jump from balcony to balcony until he reached the one in his room where he leaped to the tree —that was right in front— which he used to go down to the garden and escape.

With tears in his eyes, he ran with his remaining strength until he reached the only place where he knew he would be well received... Chanel's house.

Barbara wouldn't understand, neither his other friends. He bets everything he has that they would bombard him with questions and force him to return home because his situation was understood by no one other than his blonde friend.

_ 8:20 PM: Flying boy  🦜 _

_ Can I stay over at your house? _

_ 8:23 PM: Chanel  👑 _

_ You know yes  😘 _

_ 8:24 PM: Chanel  👑 _

_ Something happened...? _

_ 8:25 PM: Flying boy  🦜 _

_ Yeah  😪😓 I'll tell you as soon as I get there. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter 🙌🏻
> 
> What do you think will happen in the next chapter?
> 
> 1) Bruce will take Dick to the doctor.  
> 2) Dick will hide from Bruce for a while.  
> 3) Bruce will discover that Dick has a crush on him.
> 
> Let me know, I'd like to read your thoughts about the chapter.
> 
> Please don’t forget to leave your comment and kudo ❤️🙌🏻
> 
> P.S. Since English isn’t my mother tongue, the story could’ve some mistakes 🙌🏻


End file.
